gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MBF-P011V Ignited Gundam Astray
|developed from=MBF-P0RT Gundam Astray Tempest Frame |developed into= |variants= |combine= |operators= |known pilots= |fixed armaments=*"Hitze Messer" Combat Knife x 4 *Beam Blade x 2 *Beam Cannon x 2 *Beam Sabre x 2 *CIWS x 6 *Flight Shield x 2 *Missile Launcher x 2 |handheld armaments=*Beam Submachine Gun x 2 **Heavy Beam Carbine *"Hitze Messer" Combat Knife x 4 *Khanda x 2 |system features=*Hand Plugs * *Tail |optional equipment= |solo special attacks=*Blessed Bow "Narayanastra" *Exalted Blade "Nandaka" |affiliation=Thrudheim |universe=Build Divers |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MBF-P011V Ignited Gundam Astray (aka Ignited Gundam Astray, Ignited Astray) is a custom transformable gunpla built by Jessica Laurel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Capitalising on the lighter frame and natural mobility of its predecessor's base model, the Astray Blue Frame, the Ignited Astray is designed to push this advantage further with design elements of the transformable Murasame mobile suit at the cost of Tactical Arms II. As a result the suit is fully capable of flight and high mobility movement in almost every environment. The Ignited Astray's role generally revolves around mid-range combat, relying on a multitude of integrated weapons to ensure flexibility in both modes. It is primarily designed for aerospace combat and overwhelming opponents with rapid assaults before they can react, however, like most of Jessica's machines, it is particularly effective in close combat thanks to the flexibility of the Astray Blue Frame's structure. To make the most of this it is fitted with a number of different close combat weapons, designed to overcome various defences. The suit's trump card is the addition of a Mirage Colloid Stealth System, turning it into a stealth combat fighter capable of ambush tactics. If required, the suit can minimise its energy signature from enemy detection by using solid melee weapons in conjunction with the Mirage Colloid, going so far as being able to climb rough terrain with retractable combat knives to assist it if flight is not an option. The first deployment of the Ignited Astray was comparatively rough and featured little customisation, however, it was later redesigned with segmented wings similar to the along with an overall dragon-like aesthetic to the suit's body. Armaments ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :A retractable combat knife is built into the front and heel of each foot and are used for kicking attacks or to aid in climbing. ;*Beam Blade :The front of each wing is lined with a beam blade for aerial close combat much like the Gaia Gundam. With practice Jessica was eventually able to use them in the suit's MS mode for unorthodox close combat, though it is difficult to use against smaller targets. ;*Beam Cannon :The Ignited Astray has two smaller tail stabilisers rather than a single one. As a result the suit can accommodate a pair of beam cannons in flight mode, though is more complicated to fly. ;*Beam Sabre :Unlike its predecessors, the Gundam uses two wrist-mounted beam sabres as its main close-combat weapons instead of regular handheld ones. While they are less dexterous than using regular beam sabres, Jessica compensates with the suit's mobility to achieve a wide range of attack angles. ;*Beam Submachine Gun :The suit's standard ranged weapon has been replaced with a pair of double-barrelled beam submachine guns. Like the original rifle, they can be used in both modes and are stored on the sides of the waist when not in use. :;*Heavy Beam Carbine ::The submachine guns are original creations of Jessica and are designed to be connected together to form a more powerful beam carbine. While it has a similar rate of fire as the individual weapons each beam bolt is more powerful. ;*"Hitze Messer" Combat Knife :An enhanced version of the "Armor Schneider", the Ignited Astray's "Hitze Messer" knives retain the folding structure of the original but are capable of reaching high temperatures to melt through armour. Two knives are carried in the suit's calves and can either be wielded by hand or extended downwards as mounted weapons on the soles, while another two are mounted on each hip for close combat or throwing. Lastly one is mounted on the front of each foot and is also retractable and are used for kicks. ;*CIWS :Like the Red Frame and Murasame, the suit has a pair of head-mounted CIWS and two mounted on the base of each wing. ;*Flight Shield :A custom piece of equipment, the suit's Flight Shields are made by splitting the Murasame's shield in two parts and mounting them onto each arm. As a result each shield is lighter and easier to wield. Like with the Murasame, the shields are used to form the suit's nose in flight mode. ;*Khanda :A pair of weapons used in sustained close combat fights, each blade is a double-edged straight sword and relies on a sharp edge for its performance. As the suit cannot carry weapons on its back, each sword is mounted on the underside of a wing instead. ;*Missile Launcher :Each knee is fitted with a two-tube missile launcher loaded with three rounds of missiles. Unlike the Murasame's missiles the Ignited Astray's are not limited to air-to-air and can be deployed in any situation. System Features ;*Hand Plugs :The suit's hand plugs can be used without a weapon to emit flashes of energy from the palms, used to either blind enemies or destroy more fragile systems in close combat. Later on the hand plugs also proved to be instrumental performing in the suit's special move. ;* :The Mirage Colloid Stealth System allows the suit to completely vanish from any form of detection. It is often used for brief moments to perform blitzkrieg assaults on targets before they can react, though it can be used to escape from combat if the situation turns for the worse. The cloak performs at reduced effectiveness when the suit is moving at high speeds, such as flight, forcing it to resort to lower velocity flight or gliding to maintain a better cloak. A later enhancement allowed the Mirage Colloid to operate in a partial-stealth mode, making the suit visible but suppressing heat and electronic signals. ;*Tail :The Ignited Astray also sports a thin prehensile tail, largely protected by armoured segmented sections. The end is fitted with a thin cable-like appendage designed to grasp objects and can be used to throw the Astray's combat knives, or latch onto a target for the suit to pull. Special Attacks ;*Blessed Bow "Narayanastra" :A special move unlocked some time after the melee-based Exalted Blade, the Blessed Bow uses the Astray's Khandas to temporarily reform both weapons into a large lance-like beam cannon. When fired, the beam splits into countless smaller ones to blanket a large area. ;*Exalted Blade "Nandaka" :The Exalted Blade is the Ignited Astray's first special move and consists of the suit creating a blade from energy emitted from its hand plugs. Unlike conventional beam sabres the Exalted Blade is not vulnerable to the same anti-beam defences and exhibits exceptional piercing properties. When in use the Exalted Blade is slightly longer than a standard beam sabre and usually takes on a bright orange hue. The blade is normally only usable for roughly a dozen strikes before needing to recharge, but can divert power from other systems to speed up the charge time if needed.